The Inverted Disposition Dare
by Trisha Uchiha
Summary: Written for Jislane. The gang vote in favor of daring Sheldon and Penny to switch roles for a day. When they become aware that they miss what makes them who they are, they realize their attraction for one another. Sheldon/Penny
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**This is a gift for Jislane who PM'd me to write this story based on an idea she had. I hope she enjoys it.**

"God, I can't take this anymore." Penny breathed, leaning back against the couch as Leonard peered over at her and pointed to the screen.

"Are you talking about Alien?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not about the movie. I'm talking about my life."

He reached for the remote and paused the film. "Penny, nobody's life is perfect. This is why we have movies and television shows to make us feel better about our lives."

Penny turned her head to look at him. "And does it make yours feel better?"

"It does but not for long. I eventually realize that it's a cheap way to make me happy before the realization of my life crashes down on me. It's a vicious cycle; kind of like a drug. Korean dramas are an excellent example of this." He explained earning a look from her as she leaned forward again.

"Leonard, you're a physicist. You have a job that pays well, you have a savings account and you don't worry about paying the bills. How does your life suck?"

"I guess it's because I thought I might be married by now." He answered slowly. "My younger brother and older sister were married before they were thirty."

The door opened and Sheldon walked in, putting his keys in the bowl as he dragged himself to the couch, staring down at Penny. "You're in my spot."

She shifted over and he sat down. "What happened to 'my spot, your spot'?"

"I meant every word but certain events have compelled me to take refuge in my one location of unchanging comfort."

Leonard and Penny both stared at him in confusion.

"I had a terrible day at work." Sheldon elaborated for them. "Apparently, I will not be getting additional funding for my research as expected which is the cause of my depression."

"Wow, we all have problems don't we?" Penny said earning nods from them.

* * *

><p>"You seem troubled bestie; have you not found a man to sooth your loins with passionate lovemaking?" Amy asked as Penny's glass nearly slipped from her hand.<p>

"Umm, yes and no. I need an acting gig before I find a guy." She answered, emptying the wine bottle into her glass. It was only half full when she opened it and she was low on funds to buy alcohol at the moment.

"Hmm, have you considered living in another person's shoes?"

Penny looked at Amy. "Why would I do that?"

"It helps me from time to time. For instance, when I was upset over my breakup with Sheldon I envisioned myself as sexy heiress with a beautiful figure wearing six inch heels as I strutted proudly down Rodeo Drive."

"And did it work?" Penny asked, taking a sip.

"Of course, until I mentally broke my ankle wearing those damned heels as a beautiful bare-chested man asked for my number perched on a white stallion."

* * *

><p>"Sheldon, let it go!" Leonard yelled, causing him to freeze in mid pace around his bedroom.<p>

"How can I? My grant was given to Leslie Winkle!"

"It's three am." He whined, rubbing his eyes.

Sheldon shot him a look. "I know what time it is Leonard. I need you to seduce Leslie into giving me the grant money."

Leonard stared at him as if he was insane. "I'm not doing that."

"Why not? I'm certainly won't. As my friend and roommate I expect you to owe me a favor."

He shut his eyes. "I'm not doing that because I haven't gotten over Penny yet and get out of my room. I need to sleep."

"Fine, but when you will have a midlife crisis I will certainly not offer my assistance." Sheldon retorted, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Something has to be done about Sheldon." Howard spoke up, grasping his chin in thought.<p>

"And fast. He came into my office and started asking about faking the discovery of an alien planet just so that we could secure a grant." Raj said as Leonard groaned.

"He came to my office too and tried to convince me to sleep with that woman from the fundraiser again for a donation."

"You set yourself up for that one." Howard smirked before he frowned. "Why didn't Sheldon come to my office?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Raj asked causing Howard to shoot a glare at his Indian friend.

* * *

><p>"Penny, must you eat your ice cream on my couch?" Sheldon crossed his arms and stared her down in the kitchen.<p>

"So I got a drop on your arm rest, big deal." She retorted as their friends watched the scene before them. Amy and Bernadette watched in fascination while the Raj and Howard placed bets on who would win. Leonard just didn't care anymore and focused on the television.

"Excuse me? That is my spot-"

"You were sitting at your desk and it's our spot." Penny corrected.

"Fine, I will concede to that regarding my comment weeks ago but since it is in my apartment it must be taken care of immediately."

She sighed. "I cleaned it up didn't I?"

"Penny, you licked it off." He argued as Raj whispered into Howard's ear.

"Yeah, she'll probably get a strike for that."

Penny smirked. "Aww, is the germaphobe scared of catching a disease from me?"

"I already know you're not infected with any pathogen. I had your blood work tested last month." Sheldon replied as Penny's mouth opened in surprise. "The point is that the human mouth is filled with-"

"When did you take my blood?" She asked in horror, having no memory of it.

"I've been taking your blood for years." Sheldon answered smugly.

"Alright that's it!" Leonard yelled, rising from the couch and surprising everyone. "Both of you are now forbidden from acting like each other."

"Excuse me?" Penny and Sheldon asked in unison, turning to look at their friends.

"Wait, that's perfect!" Amy chirped. "Since you're both unsatisfied with your lives perhaps you could switch."

"Amy, you have clearly gone insane. Why would I wish to live like Penny? Being stuck in a menial job with failed career prospects?" Sheldon told her.

"Oh yeah, although you have money up to your neck you don't enjoy your life. You waste away sitting in that office staring at whiteboards. You wouldn't last a day in my shoes." She argued as Leonard motioned with his hand.

"Hold on, Amy might be onto something. I could use a break from a whiny and condescending nutcase."

"And Penny don't you think trying to live like Sheldon might get you to realize what a wonderful life you truly have?" Amy asked and turned to her friends. "All in favor?"

Raj, Howard, Bernadette along with Amy and Leonard raised their hands.

"What?" Penny blurted out.

"Indeed. Since I settle all agreements the motion fails." Sheldon defended earning a grin from Leonard.

"Fine, then we dare you."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**This is a gift for Jislane who PM'd me to write this story based on an idea she had. I hope she enjoys it.**

"This is absurd." Sheldon stated. "How can I possibly reverse roles with Penny?"

"Easy. You've known Penny for years so it shouldn't be difficult."

He scoffed. "I have an eidetic memory; I know everything there is to know about Penny. Including her vernacular but why must I adhere to every demand?"

"Sheldon it's only fair. If you're going to act like me then you have to do everything. I talked with my manager and he's fine with it, also long as that 'wave' incident doesn't happen again." Penny answered, pointing at him with her finger.

"I have also informed Siebert about this situation and he has agreed as well. His exact words were 'a Sheldon-free day, this is my lucky day'."

Leonard smiled; too bad it was only one day; he should have said a week instead. Sheldon was going to be normal with no crazy demands and schedules but he was worried about Penny. Would she be able to pull it off?

"Alright. Starting now you are reversed for a whole day until 10 PM tomorrow." He said, checking his watch. "Shake on it."

They outstretched their hands and shook them, their eyes focused on each other.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how's it going buddy?" Leonard asked, eating his French toast confidently even though it was Tuesday.<p>

Sheldon twitched slightly but kept it in as he forced a smile, adjusting his navy dress shirt as he stared down at his clothes. He was coerced into wearing 'fashionable' clothes that his mother and sister would send him every year for Christmas. Sheldon would hide them in his closet, hoping that he would never have to wear them.

It felt just wrong to not have his long sleeved shirt underneath. Leonard observed him from top to bottom; he was wearing jeans and leather shoes. It made him feel jealous that Sheldon of all people could look better than him. Leonard also saw that Sheldon didn't shave this morning. "Just peachy. Did you make me a plate buddy?"

"Of course. It's on the counter." Leonard replied, taking a bite of his own.

The door opened revealing Penny in a black suit jacket and skirt with her hair in a pony tail complete with framed lens-free geek chic glasses. "Good morning neighbors. I trust you had a pleasant evening?"

They stared at her in surprise, especially Sheldon, whose eyes trailed her from top to bottom. She was caught off guard by Sheldon as well, the stubble on his face just made him look sexier in her eyes.

"Wow you play the part well." Leonard commented as Sheldon composed himself.

"You're missing superhero stuff, even though your outfit is spot on."

Penny pushed her glasses up as she stepped toward the hall. "I believe your mistaken Sheldon. I'm wearing batman undergarments underneath."

Sheldon nearly choked on his toast as Leonard cleared his throat when the door closed. "I think I'm going to take my shower now."

"That's not fair Leonard." Sheldon called out after him. "I have to get to work now...totally."

* * *

><p>Penny looked around the office. It was so like Sheldon, clean and organized. She sat down on the chair and leaned back, placing her legs up on the desk. Oh yeah, this was going to be a nice change from her work as a waitress standing around all day.<p>

There was a brief knock on the door before it opened and it caught her off guard. "Cooper, I was wondewing if you would weconsider-"

Penny quickly dropped her legs down onto the floor when Barry stared at her in confusion, looking back at the nameplate on the door before his eyes settled on her. "What awe you doing hewe Woxanne?"

"This is my office for a day Barry, and the name is Penny." She answered, she hated being called Roxanne.

"Intwesting, so what is Sheldon doing today then?"

Penny adjusted her glasses. "He's currently engaged in a menial position at The Cheesecake Factory."

Barry stared at her, slightly frightened that she was acting like Sheldon Cooper. Had she gone insane by hanging out with him all these years?

"Alwightly then, I'm gonna leave now."

* * *

><p>"I'll have the kiwi cheesecake." A blonde woman said, closing the menu and handing it to Sheldon.<p>

"Anything to drink?" He asked, glancing over at his watch. The woman took nearly ten minutes to decide on dessert and changed her mind half-way before finally deciding.

"A glass of water with no ice."

Sheldon nodded and proceeded toward the kitchen; picking up a pizza for table seven and a slice of chocolate cake for table one.

"Table two wants a slice of kiwi cheesecake with a glass of water with no ice."

He walked to table seven, where four guys sat chatting away about exams when he placed the pizza onto their table. They thanked him and he nodded, making his way to table one and winced at the crying child.

"Here's your chocolate cake. Enjoy your desert."

The couple thanked him and the boy stopped his waterworks, taking a bite of the cake before spitting it back out. Sheldon watched the boy then pick up the slice in his hand and threw it at his chest.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry about that." The mother apologized before scolding her son.

He looked down at his shirt and glared at the boy, only for him to start crying again. Sheldon was about to open his mouth and stopped, remembering a similar incident a few months back. There was a birthday party and a food fight started because of a present the birthday girl received out of pointless jealously from her twin brother. Penny had been splattered in the face with the cake and hadn't uttered a single word; instead she kept her anger in. If Penny could do it then so could he.

Sheldon cleared his throat. "It's fine, boys will be boys."

The coupled watched as he walked away from their table toward the direction of the washrooms. He walked inside and glanced at his watch, at least his break was starting in a few minutes. Sheldon stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed, how did Penny put up with this day after day? No wonder she was always complaining about her job. Taking a paper towel he wiped off as much as he could to look presentable for the rest of the day.

"Only seven hours to go." He mumbled, throwing it into the trashcan.

* * *

><p>Penny groaned staring at the whiteboards, forget trying to figure out what was written; just looking at it was enough to give her a migraine. She agreed to at least pretend to work and think like Sheldon but even as an actress it was hard to do considering her lack of physics knowledge.<p>

She leaned against it with one hand and heard the wind chimes near her window. It was starting to annoy her and at times the office would shake too but she had no idea why and at first thought it was an earthquake.

Leonard opened the door and walked in, surprised at how much she was starting to remind him of Sheldon. Her stance was uncanny, even the scowl on her face as she looked toward the window. He watched her stroll toward the window and opened it, poking her head outside before she heaved herself out.

"What the hell is she doing?" Leonard muttered to himself when he heard the clatter of metal and a yell of frustration. Then wind chimes were thrown into the office onto the floor from outside and Penny followed after, dusting off her skirt.

"Hello Leonard, these wind chimes were getting on my nerves. Why hasn't Sheldon done something about them before?"

He watched her pick them up and throw it into the trash, before her eyes settled on him. "That's because Sheldon couldn't. He tried but was yelled at by the professor next door when he wanted to cut the chimes off instead of tearing it off like you just did."

"Then I suppose I will get scolded as well?" She asked; her voice laced with condensation that it threw Leonard off guard.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway I came to get you since it's already lunchtime."

Penny looked up at the clock on the wall before her eyes settled back on Leonard. "Alright, lead the way."

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**This is a gift for Jislane who PM'd me to write this story based on an idea she had. I hope she enjoys it.**

Howard and Raj stared at her as she ate her beef-a-roni. "She's completely transformed into Sheldon."

Raj nodded as Leonard waved them off. "It's just acting, and she's pretty good at it too. She even freaked out Barry when he came into her office."

"It's because of the three of you, Bernadette and Amy that I must act like this for an entire day." She added, picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth with it.

The guys stared as she picked up two more, one for each hand before she stood up with her tray. "Now if you excuse me, I must get back to work. Good day."

Penny walked out of the cafeteria as Raj spoke up. "Did you see that? She even has a napkin system. This is beyond acting, I think prolonged exposure to Sheldon's office is making her transform into him."

"Yeah, did anyone tell her about his napkin crap?" Howard asked, earning a shake from each one.

"Is Cooper's clone finawy gone?" Barry asked, occupying the chair where Penny was sitting moments ago. "If I didn't know bettew I would say Cooper got a sex change."

"Look, even Barry sees that something's wrong!" Raj exclaimed, pointing his fork across the table. "And yes, Penny said she had work to do, probably giving herself a manicure. I doubt she's doing anything physics related."

"That giwl scawed the cwap out of me. She's even weawing batman underwear." Barry told them as Howard and Raj choked on their cobbler.

Leonard looked over his glasses. "How do you know that?"

"Her wegs were pewched onto the desk, it wasn't that hawd to see pawt of the logo on hew butt."

"Lucky bastard." Howard muttered, taking a bite of his cobbler.

* * *

><p>Sheldon groaned, his feet ached from walking and standing around all day. He missed the comfort of his office and at least it was free from pathogens that he could easily catch in this establishment. Not only was he thrown cake at but an elderly man sneezed on his hand as he picked up his empty plate. He regretted not sneaking a bottle of hand sanitizer into his pocket. Then he wouldn't have to run to the bathroom every thirty minutes to wash his hands as the manager yelled at him for being too clean. How can one not consider hygiene a top priority at a restaurant?<p>

Sheldon watched as his friends walked into the restaurant, sitting at their usual table. If they were here then it meant that work was finally coming to an end. He walked over to them and smiled as they stared at him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sheldon forced out as Howard bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"So how was work for you today?" Bernadette asked, handing him her menu. "Not as easy as you thought it would be?"

"Right, my feet ache and I had a horrible day." He answered and looked at Penny. "It's a miracle you've managed to work here for like, five years."

She stifled a laugh; he was good at imitating her. "Your grammar is horrendous but you are correct nonetheless."

Sheldon glared at her as he took everyone's orders and stomped away from their table.

* * *

><p>"Here's your barbeque bacon cheese burger with barbecue, bacon and cheese on the side." He announced, plating it in front of Penny as she nodded.<p>

"Thank you. Wait, did you touch it?"

Sheldon stared at her. "Nope."

"Did anyone else touch it or sneeze on it?" She asked as everyone at the table's eyes shifted between them. He forced a smile.

"Penny, I was careful."

She started assembling her burger and waved him off. "That will be all."

Amy continued to stare at Penny and leaned over to the left toward Leonard. "I think our idea has gone too far. At this rate we'll have two Sheldons in our group."

* * *

><p>Penny grinned, she was enjoying this day so far. She now understood why Sheldon was the way he was, it was thrilling to be dominant in both looks and intelligence. If only he could apply his Alpha male façade to more practical situations.<p>

An image of Sheldon tangling his fingers in her hair as he covered her lips with his flashed through her mind. A honk interrupted her vision and she turned to look at Sheldon driving under the speed limit again.

"Sheldon, the designated speed limit is 30 miles per hour."

He scowled and stared at the clock, only two more hours of this dare and he would be free. "I don't care, 20 miles is fast enough for me."

Penny turned to look out the passenger window as they came to a stop at a red light. Sheldon looked over at her and pursed his lips; it was a marvel that he was missing the old Penny he knew for five years. He recalled her laugh and beaming smile as she waltzed into their apartment day after day. It was a complete transformation from this morning when her voice mimicked his tone of superiority.

The conversation played through his head and he remembered the batman undergarments that she mentioned early today. Penny turned to look at him and their eyes met.

"Sheldon, the light switched to green. Keep your eyes on the road."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Leonard asked as Sheldon and Penny walked into the apartment.<p>

"Since I'm Sheldon for the day, he was responsible for driving us home."

He glared at her. "You forced me. And you know why I don't drive."

Penny grinned. "You are not a Homo Novus today but an average Homo Sapien, just like the rest of humanity."

Leonard watched them; it truly was frightening to see how they reversed their roles. Sheldon sighed and sat down in his spot, earning a look from Penny.

"That's my spot."

"Oh come on." He moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"You know the rules, move over." She ordered, snapping her fingers.

Sheldon mumbled under his breath and complied, shifting over to the middle cushion as Leonard observed them. What if Amy was right and Penny couldn't shift back to her old self? He shook his head from the thought of her turning into a robot.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**This is a gift for Jislane who PM'd me to write this story based on an idea she had. I hope she enjoys it.**

They sat in silence as Penny looked at Sheldon out of the corner of her eye. He was so passive the entire day, it was a nice change but she missed the old Sheldon. It was what made him who he was, both the good and bad points.

"I hope you didn't create a mess in my office." Sheldon spoke up, his eyes focused on the television.

"Of course not, I just relaxed for most of the day but I did write formulas on the empty whiteboard to pass the time." She answered as he turned to look at her.

"Formulas? More like doodling."

Penny opened her mouth slightly. "You're correct; it probably was doodles as I have no knowledge of Physics other than what you taught me."

He smiled at the memory, as much as he hated to admit it openly, Sheldon had enjoyed that day. "I was supposed to be visited by Barry today and I forgot to tell you."

"He did visit but quickly ran off. I think I frightened him judging by the expression on his face."

Leonard looked up from his laptop and turned his head to look at them sitting on the couch. "You know, the dare ended thirty minutes ago."

Penny and Sheldon's eyes drifted to him and Sheldon looked at his wristwatch. He was right; they were free from the dare now.

"I guess we survived by being in each others' shoes." Sheldon said, earning a nod from Penny. "I can finally drop your vernacular and return to a proper schedule."

He stood up from the couch and bid them goodnight, before walking toward the direction of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cooper, gwad to see you awe back. Never taught I would say that." Barry called after him, causing Sheldon to turn around as his hand was on the doorknob to his office.<p>

"And neither would I. Regarding your visit yesterday, what was the purpose?"

"I was wondering if you would consider switching offices with me." He said, earning a look from Sheldon before walking inside.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. The answer is no."

"Pwoffessor Schwarz is dwiving me insane. She keeps distuwbing me and making fun of my accent. I think she's deaf, I don't hawe one." Barry whined as Sheldon opened his laptop.

"So you want her to pester me instead of you?"

"Obviously." Barry replied and saw the glare in the man's eyes.

"Show yourself out Barry. I have work to catch up on from yesterday."

He groaned and walked out as Sheldon's eyes shifted to the whiteboards in his office. The one on the far right caught his eye; it was the board that Penny had written on. He could recognize her handwriting in an instant.

Examining the 'formulas' as she called it last night, he observed the Greek letters that were mixed with his own work. Penny had combined four of his boards and condensed it onto one, causing a smirk to spread across his face. It was actually valid, which surprised him with only a few errors here and there. Suddenly his face fell and his eyes widened.

"Fascinating."

* * *

><p>Penny trudged up the stairs, she was tired but it was a lot better than staring at that gibberish on Sheldon's whiteboards. She walked up to the fourth floor and went inside 4B to take a relaxing bath.<p>

After shedding her clothes, she stepped inside the tub and sighed in content. Penny nestled her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Probably fifteen minutes didn't even pass when she heard the OCD knocking begin.

A muffled Penny was heard and she groaned before calling out. "Sheldon I'm busy!"

"I must talk to you."

"I'm in the bathroom!" She yelled and heard the front door open followed by quick footsteps when the realization dawned on her. Almost immediately her shower curtain was flung open and saw the frightened eyes staring at her.

"Sheldon, I said I'm in the bathroom!" Penny cried and he quickly averted his eyes, turning away from her.

"I assumed you had fallen in your shower again and were in need of my assistance. Your exact words were reminiscent of the calamity that befell you, although I did notice you have listened to my advice about purchasing adhesive duck stickers."

She smiled at his chivalry. "Thanks but I'm alright this time."

He cleared his throat and walked toward the bathroom door. "I'll wait for you in my apartment, it is Halo Night after all."

* * *

><p>Penny walked out to find Sheldon hanging up the phone. "Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?"<p>

He waited until she sat down beside him. "I find this hard to believe but it seems that when you imitated me you actually unlocked some form of intelligence in a portion of your brain."

She stared at him. "That's a little insulting but go on."

"I had been working on dark matter research and was constantly going in circles trying to get the math to work and your doodles had assisted me. Perhaps there is hope for you after all."

"I was just guessing, I had no idea what I wrote."

He folded his hands. "Irrelevant, you had managed to solve my problem. Either you are far more intelligent then you perceive to be, even factoring your chess skills from a week ago. Leonard has already played you three times and hasn't won yet. You had succeeded in replicating me than I did you and for that I commend you. I must also thank you for removing that wind chime near my window, the professor next door is at a loss as to who took it down. It seems we have much more in common than I thought."

"You're welcome." Penny grinned. "Yeah, I am an actress after all. I think I should pretend to be like you again just to freak the guys out again."

"I honestly wish that you wouldn't." Sheldon said quickly, surprising her.

"Why not? It was actually fun."

He shook his head in protest. "Although it was entertaining for you, I however did not enjoy it. I prefer the Penny that I have known and admired since she first moved in."

"Really?" She asked, earning a nod. "I've been thinking as well actually. I have to admit that I like you the way you are too. You reminded me of Leonard yesterday, and you were kind of a pushover. That isn't you Sheldon and it was just weird."

Sheldon started at her intently. "I suppose it was, many females tend to be drawn to the dominance of an Alpha Male. Also, yesterday has caused me to question yet again what you are and mean to me. I've come to the realization that I harbor 'feelings' for you, even though I'm not a hippie."

Penny blinked. "You like me?"

"I believe I do. Although you have brought chaos into my life I have come to the conclusion that change is a part of life and that it must be embraced, even when it comes to comprehending that I am not a pure Homo Novus as previously believed."

She reached out and took his hand, he didn't pull away or flinch; he was a real man after all. "I really like you too Sheldon. Remember when you asked me out on a date? I regretted not saying yes that day after you left."

"So I was the guy?" He asked slowly and she beamed, answering his question non-verbally.

* * *

><p>"I am ready to kick your ass tonight." Raj said excitedly, pointing at Leonard, causing Howard to grin.<p>

"Pretty big talk for a man that ran himself over with the warthog twice."

Leonard opened the door and allowed Raj to walk in first when he froze near the door, causing Howard to bump into him followed by Leonard.

"Oww, why did you stop Raj?" The Jewish man asked, holding his nose and peering around him to see the reason. He turned and looked at Leonard.

"Sheldon is hugging Penny."

He sighed. "I've seen that before, it's not a big deal."

Raj glanced over at Leonard. "Well, I haven't but that's not all. They're kissing too."

"You guys are crazy; there is no way that Penny would-" He realized that the indeed were and rubbed his eyes after looking at them in confusion. "Well, I think it's fair to say that I have seen the impossible."

THE END

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
